1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control system, a printing control method and a program, and in particular relates to a printing control system and a printing control method that controls printing processing of information data to such a recording medium as a card or the like, and a program for information layout that performs layout of information data to a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
On a surface side of such a recording medium as an ID card, an IC card or the like, a face photograph and a name of an owner of the recording medium as well as information about the owner such as an ID or the like are printed. Because a whole surface printing is carried out on the surface side of the recording medium generally, after an image to be printed on the recording medium is transferred to an intermediate transfer medium, this image is re-transferred onto the recording medium by an in direct transferring system. Since a printing apparatus of the indirect transferring system has a dispersion or deviation (position error) in positioning accuracy to the recording medium, an image having a size slightly larger than that to be printed on the recording medium is transferred to the intermediate transfer medium.
For this reason, in order to perform layout of the image to be printed on the recording medium, as shown in FIG. 19, an object (information data) is conventionally disposed within a frame 72 having a margin including a position error at a time of printing to the recording medium. However, when a margin is given in view of the position error at the time of printing, there is such a problem that, since it is necessary to process an background image within the margin too, a blank may occur at an edge portion of the recording medium once the position error occurs.
In order to solve this problem, a technique for eliminating a substantial blank by adding a predetermined pixel number of pseudo pixels to at least a portion of an original image region periphery of original image data so as to enlarge the original image region, has been known (e.g., JPA-11-277835). Incidentally, relating to the present invention, a technique for moving a layout position of printing data according to a size of a print sheet (e.g., JPA-10-287016) and a technique for conducting a recovery so as a position of a staple not to overlap with printing data (e.g., JPA-11-254778) have been known.
However, among objects to be printed on the recording medium, there is an object which does not cause any problem even if the object lacks partially such as a background image, while there is an object which loses its meaning if the object lacks partially such as a name or a barcode. In case that layout of an image including such an object as losing its meaning if it lacks partially is performed to a recording medium, particularly when the object has a disposition area having a size wider than a region to be printed on a recording medium in whole surface printing, if the object is disposed at a border limit of the disposition region, an edge or border portion of the object lacks at a time of printing, which results in poor printing.
Further, in a card having IC contacts, since an image can not be formed on the IC contacts, when an object is disposed without taking the IC contacts into consideration, there are such drawbacks in that a lack occurs in the object at a time of printing and that a function of the IC card is affected.